


Little By Little

by microphonechecker



Series: Plus One [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphonechecker/pseuds/microphonechecker
Summary: “It’s you fault, you should be helping instead of cuddling Jackson,” he opens the fridge, setting the food he has on his hands inside and slams it shut, his serious expression barely holding back an uncontrollable laugh.Jaebum sees Mark and starts walking to him at the same time Jackson throws himself at Jinyoung, telling him not to be jealous.“Hi,” Jaebum says with a smile, his right hand sliding on Mark’s waist and pulling him closer. “How long have you been standing there in silence instead of joining us?”-Or the one where they start getting used to each other.





	Little By Little

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry for the long time it took for me to update the series, but the next part should come soon as I'm already halfway done with it.
> 
> It's just a tiny piece of fluff, skipping through scenes where the boys take the next steps in their relationships.
> 
> There is a small change of povs halfway through it when Mark falls asleep, but it's short and then the story goes back to the original pov!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Mark is awake for almost a minute before he can open his eyes, his body unable to move due the weight on top of him. He cracks a smile as soon as his brain catches up, his left hand touching Jaebum’s shoulder, fingers brushing the exposed skin.

When Mark looks down, his heart starts racing with memories from the night before and how beautiful Jaebum looks now, with his hair falling messily on his face, some sweaty curls glued to his forehead. Every couple seconds, Jaebum lets out small sniffling sounds, his breath hitching before coming out his slightly open mouth.

The chilly wind blows inside the room, the curtain moving and staying open enough for the sun to invade the room and hit both of them, and Mark groans.

Mark feels Jaebum freezing for a brief second and then moving, his body going more rigid.

"Already awake?" Jaebum makes himself heard, and slowly cracks his eyes half open, the bright lighting not allowing him much more than that.  
  
He rolls to the side and stretches on the bed, trying to get some of the sleep out of his body, but as soon as he turns to the side, he is faced with Mark lying down, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
Jaebum's body floats closer to Mark once again, his face almost instinctively hiding on the curve between his neck and shoulder blade. He inhales once, twice and a third time before pressing a kiss on the spot, Mark's giggle filling his ear.  
  
"The sun woke me up," he mumbles against the skin, voice coming out high pitched and whiny.  
  
"It wasn't me?" Mark asks. One of his hands moves up and down Jaebum's back, while the other rests on his neck.  
  
Jaebum shakes his head no, rubbing his nose and lips against Mark's skin.  
  
"Why would you wake me..." Jaebum stops mid sentence and his head snaps back, eyes now wide open while looking at Mark with a funny smile. "Were you watching me sleep?"  
  
Mark opens his mouth to say something, but his brain comes up with nothing that could save him from the embarrassment. His tongue touches his front teeth before he closes it again, a bubbly laugh escaping his lips short after.  
  
"Oh my god, I can't believe you are that kind of boyfriend," Jaebum teases, slapping Mark on the arm.  
  
Mark lets out a loud gasp, both arms falling from Jaebum's body and he touches the reddened part with a fake pained expression.  
  
"That hurt!"  
  
"Stop lying," he shoots back, sitting up and moving his body closer to Mark's.  
  
Jaebum touches his face with both hands, pulling their heads close together. He rubs their noses together and Mark starts smiling again. He closes his eyes and presses a small kiss on Mark's lips, just enough for him to start wanting more before he separates from him again.

“Good morning,” Mark is still smiling at Jaebum, his puffy eyes sparkling with content. “Did you sleep well?”  
  
“You are a great pillow” he jokes, eyes full of mischief and Mark laughs loudly, throwing his head back in delight. "Might have to keep you in my bed..."

“Yeah?” Mark asks, pulling Jaebum towards him with ease, one hand pressing against his waist being just enough to have him lying half on top of Mark now. “Whatever would we be doing in bed for so long if you kept me here?”

Jaebum smile grows as their eyes lock and he tries to fight it back, biting his bottom lip and closing his eyes.  

“You are full of the cliches this morning,” he says, breaking out in giggles when Mark kisses him on the cheek.

“Maybe I'm always like that, you just don't know it yet.”

Jaebum opens his eyes and stares into Mark’s, his right hand dancing on the skin of Mark’s collarbone.

“So is this how it's gonna be? Watching me sleep, having morning sex…” His cheeks color a light shade of red as he says the words and Mark hums along. “What’s next? Breakfast in bed?”

“I can do that,” Mark pulls Jaebum for a kiss and whispers against his mouth.

“You don't have to…”

“We can do whatever you want,” Mark kisses him briefly once more. “Breakfast in bed, go out for brunch. _Whatever_ you want.”

Jaebum smiles into the chaste kiss, both hands going up to Mark’s face to try and bring him closer. His hands start to wander as the kisses grow deeper, pressing softly against the side of Mark’s neck, caressing the skin of his shoulder.

Mark’s firm hands easily move Jaebum’s body, gently rolling him to the side and getting him on his back. He climbs on top of him, straddling Jaebum with a smirk on his lips.

“So what do you want, baby?” Mark asks Jaebum, but when he gets no answer, he just leans down and starts kissing up and down his neck, licking and nipping on the skin along Jaebum’s jawline.

Jaebum lets out a breathy sigh, which makes Mark giggle against his throat. He kisses the spot once more before using his own legs to separate Jaebum’s and fit himself between them, slowly touching down the length of his torso.

“If you aren’t telling me, I’m gonna have to guess…” Mark teases, biting his bottom lip as he looks up at Jaebum. “Or maybe just do whatever I want to you.”

Mark’s hands travel Jaebum’s sides with ease, as if he knew every curve of his body perfectly and he might as well, with how much time he has been wasting looking, touching and kissing every single part of it lately.

His fingers press hard on a bruise he left on Jaebum’s hip the night before, making Jaebum squirm under him, a shaky breath coming out of his lips. Mark kisses the spot as he removes his fingers, lips hovering the skin for a few seconds before he moves further down Jaebum’s body.

Mark smirks when he hears Jaebum’s breath faltering as his hands slide inside his underwear, fingers trailing the inner part of his thigh. And when he looks up, his eyes go a touch darker seeing Jaebum with his mouth hanging open and slightly out of breath.

Jaebum’s entire body shivers when Mark gets a hand on his cock and starts moving roughly, his back arching up the slightest and his left hand gripping hard on Mark’s hair. The sudden pain making Mark moan loudly and slow the movements.

With his free hand, Mark does his best to work around their positions and get rid of Jaebum’s briefs, a whisper of “why do you even need that?” escaping his lips. Jaebum laughs at that, but still finds his way to help Mark, body going up for a second so Mark can roll it down.

It takes no time for his lips to get around the tip of Jaebum’s cock, his hand speeding up at the bottom of it in a strong grip. His tongue works slowly, pressing against the underside of Jaebum’s cock, his free hand pushing his hip down to the bed to keep him from fucking up into his mouth. His fingers dig into the light purple bruises, almost as if wanting to mark the spots again.

Mark pulls back to catch his breath, his hand still working in a fast pace and when Jaebum opens his mouth, a high-pitched noise comes out, followed by an unintelligible mumbling that just makes Mark giggle, lips brushing against his trembling thighs.

When Jaebum feels Mark’s hand moving down to his butt, fingertips trailing the side of his body in the process, and then quickly finding its way between his cheeks, he clenches instinctively. Mark looks up to him with a raised eyebrow, but reaches out to the side of the bed, picking up the lube bottle and flips the cap open, squeezing a little of it over his fingers.  

He teases Jaebum for a couple seconds, a smile spreading on his face as Jaebum relaxes easily under him. He pulls one finger in and out, matching his the rhythm of his other hand, still working Jaebum slowly and bringing tiny sounds out of him, the tiny moans that are alway cut off by a sigh or small breath, the ones Mark has come to love and consider some of his favorite ones, when Jaebum can’t form coherent words, but still needs to let things out.

“I think I figured out what you want pretty easily,” he teases and Jaebum protests, one of his hands blindly reaching out to slap Mark on the shoulder.

“Shut up,” he manages weakly at the same time Mark adds another finger easily, laughing at the contradiction Jaebum is. At the way he can barely move or talk in a lucid way, but will still spill out bossiness even if he doesn't mean it, even when he is more than happy to give up control.

Mark teases Jaebum for a little more, adding a third finger and moving them slowly before removing his hand completely and picks up the condom from the bedside table, discarding his own underwear and rolling the condom on his cock with only a small hiss because of the touch.

He holds Jaebum’s hips with one hand and lifts him up a little, the head of Mark’s cock pressing into him. Mark pushes forward slowly, Jaebum gasping under him and Mark kisses his lips briefly, swallowing the small sounds coming from him.

The sudden sensation of fullness Jaebum feels makes his hips arch up, another soft moan escaping his lips only a second after, when Mark thankfully start to move. He whimpers against Mark’s mouth, every moan cut off by a messy, short kiss. Mark gasps and almost loses control, his hands trembling a little on Jaebum’s hips.

Their bodies easily find a rhythm together, the room so quiet that all Mark hears is their ragged breaths mixed together and the slap of skin coming together. He moves his lips down to kiss Jaebum’s jawline, and then hides his face on his neck. He whispers a set of incomprehensible words against the skin, feeling Jaebum’s neck move under his lips as he swallows hard, and it’s like his brain stops functioning for a moment and all he can focus is how good it all feels.

When Mark gets his hand around Jaebum’s cock, he cries out. Deep and desperate sounds filling the room, just as Mark hits the right spot over and over. Jaebum’s muscles tense up, the touches he’s receiving driving him to the edge quickly. Mark himself follows him shortly after, only a handful of slow thrusts being enough.

He rolls over and collapses on the pillows next to Jaebum, their legs still tangled at the foot of the bed. He turns his head to watch Jaebum’s face carefully, his cheeks bright and sweaty and Mark presses a kiss.

“God,” he groans, heart beating in a hectic rhythm inside his chest. He  pulls the condom off and throws it in the trash next to bed. “Think if we wanna have breakfast now, we are gonna have to go out, no way I’m gonna cook.”

Jaebum opens his eyes, one of his eyebrows going up questioningly and smile growing, “didn’t you just say we could do anything I wanted? What if I want my boyfriend to bring me breakfast in bed?”

“Your boyfriend,” Mark says crawling on top of Jaebum again to give him a kiss on the lips, hands holding both sides of his face. “Say you are full of shit.”

Jaebum laughs against Mark’s mouth, their kiss turning into a giggling match, lips only brushing against each other with the occasional longer press.

“Come on,” Mark says after a couple of minutes, when he notices Jaebum is ready to fall asleep again under him. He stops playing with his hair, fingers tracing his jawline carefully. “We should shower, grab something to eat and then I have to give you back to Jinyoung and Jackson.”

“Give me back?” He snorts and Mark nods, his lips pouting a little even though he is trying to smile. It’s not that he is _jealous,_ he knew Jaebum had them and he said he was in for it all, but things were still on the awkward level with the other two and he didn’t know how to break the ice, even though they were always welcoming to him the few times they met. “You know they won’t mind if you stay, right?”

“I do, but I don’t want to intrude your plans,” his voice drops along with his eyes, but Jaebum touches his chin to bring their faces to level once again. “I already have plans with Jackson tomorrow, maybe after that I can go to your place with him, but today it’s you inviting me, not them.”

“Jackson mentioned you guys have been texting and Jinyoung talks about you a lot, I’m sure they will want you to stay, Mark. Knowing Jinyoung, he is probably already counting on you.”

“We will see.”

…

When Mark finally finds Jackson again fifteen minutes later, he is exhausted.

He never thought finding a lamp would be so much work, but then again he didn't expect to witness an argument, some rude woman threatening to sue a poor employee for apparently no reason, or to see children crying and screaming at their parents over ice cream.

“There you are!” Jackson says cheerfully, throwing his arm casually around Mark’s shoulders. “I just made friends with a little girl, she was so cute. Lindsay was her name; she had the prettiest green eyes.”

“Lindsay.” Mark repeats dumbly, nodding in synchronization with his word.

Jackson snaps his head to Mark’s direction, eyes slightly worried.

“Are you okay?”

“Ikea is weird,” Mark shrugs and that’s the best explanation he can give right now, looking around happy shoppers and a couple arguing over a couch near them. “I lost you for fifteen minutes and it felt like hours, but at the same time it doesn't feel like we've been here for too long and it’s been two hours already.”

Maybe he’s just tired, they didn't sleep much on the previous night playing board games on the floor of his apartment and then piling up and trying to fit four grown men in a king size bed, after a change of plans. Jackson and Jinyoung had met up with them for brunch too and instead of all of them going back to the apartment they share, they decided to go back to Mark’s since it was closer, and if Mark is being honest, to make him more comfortable as well. But still, it all feels weird inside the store.

Jackson laughs loudly at him, fond taking over his expression with crinkling eyes and presses a kiss to his cheek when they stop near some cushions.

“We are almost done, I just need to get the cushions I ruined last week,” he promises and starts browsing.

“How did you even ruin cushions?” Mark asks him with a laugh.

“There was a thing with some candles…” He starts and Mark nods amusedly, encouraging him to go on. “While I was watching basketball.”

“You set a cushion on fire because of the Bulls game?” Mark bites his lips trying to control the urge to laugh, his hands now occupied with a baby blue pillow.

“Maybe,” Jackson says and his cheeks are bright red. “Jinyoung doesn't know so please don't tell him.”

…

The first sound Mark hears when Jackson opens the door is Jaebum’s hysterical laugh, the high pitched shrieking followed by the sound of him trying to catch his breath.

Jackson looks at Mark with an eyebrow raised and Mark smiles back at him, shrugging. Jackson drops his bags and runs to the kitchen, his loud voice demanding to know what’s so funny. Mark follows next, after setting his own bags on the sofa and taking off his shoes, walking in no huge hurry to join the three of them.

He finds Jackson wrapped around Jaebum already, his arms loosely around his neck and a big smile on his lips. Mark leans on the doorway with crossed arms, quietly watching them as Jinyoung moves around and tells Jaebum to stop laughing.

“It’s you fault, you should be helping instead of cuddling Jackson,” he opens the fridge, setting the food he has on his hands inside and slams it shut, his serious expression barely holding back an uncontrollable laugh.

Jaebum sees Mark and starts walking to him at the same time Jackson throws himself at Jinyoung, telling him not to be jealous.

“Hi,” Jaebum says with a smile, his right hand sliding on Mark’s waist and pulling him closer. “How long have you been standing there in silence instead of joining us?”

Mark wraps both of his arms around Jaebum’s back, shaking his head nonchalantly. “Not long. How was your day?” He asks, mouth hovering Jaebum's but not yet touching.

They stare at each other in silence for a moment, both smiling as their bodies pressed closer together.

“Fine, we didn't do much and yours?”

“Tiring,” Mark pouts, shutting his eyes and Jaebum uses the opportunity to close the gap between their faces, lips smacking quietly in a brief kiss.

“Did Jackson exhaust you?” He laughs against Mark’s mouth, his free hand moving to Mark’s neck and playing with the short strands of hair.

Mark opens up his eyes and looks up at Jaebum, the corners of his mouth raising and he lets out a small giggle.

“He actually made it easier,” he looks at Jackson and Jinyoung briefly only to realize they are staring back at them, both sporting amused smirks.

“Forgot we were here?” Jinyoung asks with a giggle and Mark promptly denies with a shake of his head, eyes going wide.

Jaebum turns to them too, his back fitting against Mark’s chest and he wraps his arms around him, holding him back as he rests his head on Jaebum’s right shoulder.

“Hi Jinyoungie,” Mark deadpans, the four of them laughing together when Jinyoung puts his tongue out at Mark childishly.

“My day was fine too, by the way,” he says with eyes semi closed, fake annoyance all over his expression. “Even though someone forgot to put the ice cream on the freezer so now we can't have it with the brownies for a while.”

“Brownies?” Mark asks excitedly, his eyes lighting up. Jaebum promptly puts a hand over his ear, whispering an _ouch_ at the loud volume.

“You know how we talked about watching movies last night? So we thought we’d surprise you guys.”

“Until I ruined it…” Jaebum winks at Jinyoung.

“I for one think melty ice cream is delicious,” Jackson adds with a bright smile. He sits on the counter, using his legs to pull Jinyoung closer to him. “So I say we still do movies and brownies with ice cream.”

“Maybe I let it melt for Jackson,” Jaebum tries his best poker face, but Mark hits his ass, the slapping sound echoing around the kitchen and making Jaebum turn his head to the side to get a better look at him. “What was that for?”

“You are full of shit, someone needs to control you.” Mark brushes his lips against Jaebum’s, both giggling as they part.

Jinyoung and Jackson make fake puking noises, but their fond faces give it away when Mark looks up at them laughing.

“So, movies?” Jaebum asks with a roll of his eyes, separating himself from Mark with a light blush on his cheeks.

The four of them move around the apartment with ease, Jinyoung and Mark getting the ice cream and brownies, while Jackson readies their drinks and Jaebum heads to the living room to set up the movie.

“Hush, The Conjuring 2 or Ouija?” Jaebum asks them, browsing  their Netflix queue.

“Do we really need to watch a horror movie again?” Jackson asks, plastering himself against Jaebum’s back as soon as he sets their drinks down on the coffee table.

“Yes,” the three of them answer together, Jinyoung and Jaebum snort while Mark lets out a loud laugh.

“I hate all of you, but pick the least scary one please.”

“I say Hush, looks more like my type of horror,” Jinyoung says around his fingers, as he licks them clean from the ice cream he is serving.

“I agree,” Mark nods. Jaebum opens his mouth, but is fastly interrupted by Mark, “You,” he pauses to point his spoon at Jaebum, “don't get an opinion because you are going to fall asleep five minutes into the movie, babe.”

Jaebum’s face goes from surprised to offended within seconds and he lets out a gasp.

“All lies, but I also think Hush is the superior movie.”

Mark looks a bit lost when he looks to the couch and notices Jaebum and Jackson already together in one of the corners, his first instinct being to glue himself to Jaebum. Jackson smiles knowingly at him and shrugs, pointing the space on his side to him.

“Sorry, but this is my official spot,” he says and pulls Jaebum even closer, his head falling on his shoulder. Jaebum snorts and smiles apologetically at Mark, but at the same time there is something reassuring in it.

“Jackson, be nice!” Jinyoung reprimands, but his voice is both teasing and soft, carrying no real heat. He sits on the other corner, leaving the spot in the middle for Mark to sit. He smiles shyly and grabs his coffee mug, sitting down with criss-crossed legs, his knees brushing against Jinyoung’s and focus on the tv as soon as they press play.

...

Turns out, Mark is the first one to fall asleep, his ankles linked together with Jackson’s under the blanket they’re sharing with Jaebum, while Jinyoung plays with his hair. Jackson sees it first, lifting his head from Jaebum’s shoulder and points it to him.

“Should I take him to bed?” He whispers, but Jinyoung quickly reaches for Jackson’s hand, holding it in place on his own lap.

“Let him sleep, let’s finish the movie yeah?” Jinyoung brushes his fingers against Jackson's hand, hiding his smile behind the his coffee mug. He takes a sip and makes a face paired with a low grunt of dissatisfaction, before setting it down on the armrest next to him.

Jackson lets his head fall on Jaebum’s shoulder again, body cuddling closer.

“You’ve been frowning at the amount of Baileys in your coffee since the first sip, and yet you are still drinking,” Jaebum says without taking his eyes off the screen, the movie now reaching its peak.

Jackson giggles and mumbles an apology, but Jinyoung brushes him off easily.

“It’s really not that bad, just strong…” He whines and picks the mug up again, taking another sip as if to prove his point. Jaebum snorts at him, his head snapping to the side, raising his eyebrows in doubt. “Shut up!”

“I didn’t say anything,” Jaebum says, his voice heavy with a mocking tone. Jinyoung crosses his arms against his chest, focusing back on the tv.

“Where is she going?” Jackson asks Jaebum, interrupting the exchange between the other two. He moves his body closer Jaebum, comfortably resting his head against his chest.

“I know as much as you do,” he answers with a laugh, hugging Jackson tightly as the cliche suspenseful soundtrack gets louder.

And it’s not like Jaebum is scared of horror movies, that’s really not the reason he’s been hugging Jackson so strongly and that eventually, when the movie ends, he only goes back to their bedroom when he convinces Jackson to come with him and leave Jinyoung to clean everything and then bring Mark too.

He pouts when none of them believe him, and he swears he sees Mark smiling mockingly, as if he woke up and followed their conversation, but when he only turns to his side and hugs a cushion, Jaebum lets it go.

“Come to bed soon, yeah?” He tells Jinyoung from the door, Jackson already rearranging the pillows around the bed for the four of them.

…

Mark opens his eyes quicker than he usually does when he wakes up, the silence throwing him off as he remembers well closing his eyes to a loud movie, and Jackson and Jaebum’s non stop talk. The lights of the living room are also on, even if faint, now, replacing the full darkness from previously.

“Welcome back,” he hears Jinyoung saying and he looks over to the floor where he is seated between several cushions, with his laptop open on the coffee table. “Sleep well?”

Mark grunts, but opens a smile, his body stretching and occupying the entirety of the couch in a failed try to shake the sleep from his body.

With his movements, he accidentally pushes a duvet that was covering his body to the floor and raises an eyebrow in confusion. Surely he didn't sleep for long, his body was still tired enough that it didn't feel like more than a half hour long nap.

“How long did I sleep for?” He asks sitting down, picking the blanket up. His movements are still slow and his sleep heavy voice is an octave lower than usual, but he tries his best not to just snuggle back and fall asleep on Jinyoung again.

“Around three hours.”

“Fuck,” Mark giggles under his breath, then eyes the laptop curiously, finding that Jinyoung was watching conspiracy videos on YouTube. “Anything interesting there?”

Jinyoung looks at him confused for a brief second, but his brain catches up, a grin spreading on his face.

“I wait here patiently for you to wake up and that's how you repay me?”

And after that, it’s easy to invite Jinyoung back to the couch with him, their bodies adjusting to each other as Mark fits between Jinyoung’s legs, back to his chest and head resting on his shoulder. They haven't had a lot of time alone, or even did anything more than innocent cuddling on couches, but Mark likes it this way, how it feels natural to integrate himself into Jaebum’s life despite his insecurities.

From the four of them moving around together, to the one on one times, he starts to feel like he is as wanted there as he wants to be part of it.

It's comforting to be able to have plans with Jackson, who’s naturally more open than Mark and Jinyoung put together and will hold Mark’s hand just because he feels like it, or kiss Mark goodnight before lying down between Jaebum and Jinyoung to sleep. But as he is finally able to spend some time alone with Jinyoung, he starts to feel better about it all.

“Do you wanna go to bed with them?” Jinyoung asks, his left hand searching for Mark’s, their fingers lacing together. “Or we could stay here a little longer and talk, I feel like we don’t ever have alone time.”

Mark nods and throws his head back, resting it on Jinyoung’s shoulder. He opens a shy smile, holding his hand a bit tighter.

“I’d like that, yeah.”

“Why are you so shy around me? I feel like you open up to Jackson a lot easier,” his voice isn’t hard or anything, which is probably why Mark finds it easy to answer, instead of feeling caged and pressured, but that doesn’t stop him from stumbling on his words.

“It’s a little awkward though, isn’t it? You and Jaebum have been together for a long time now, and I’m just getting here…” He stops and takes a deep breath, Jinyoung’s expression still calm, a small smile playing on his lips. “And between Jaebum and I things happened more naturally, we worked together, we got to know each other slowly and it was different than this…”

“But you are not like that with Jackson.”

“Well, Jackson is… Jackson,” they share a laugh and Jinyoung nods in agreement. “I guess it’s hard to feel weird around him, he is just so easy to get close to.”

“Oh, just wait until you start dealing with his feelings, then you’ll see how not easy he is,” Jinyoung winks at him and Mark barks out a laugh, his hand going straight to his mouth to break off the sound. “I know it’s something complicated to get used to and we’ve been there before, you haven’t, but you don’t have to worry so much.”

Mark nods, but doesn’t say anything else, allowing Jinyoung to continue.

“The thing is, we don’t have to be anything. You and I. If you don’t feel attracted to me, or if you don’t like me like that, we really don’t have to be. You don’t have to force it. We can be friends and you can still be in a relationship with them, or Jaebum only if that’s the way it works for you, though I know for a fact that Jackson will fight for you too,” Jinyoung opens another smile and Mark feels his cheeks heating up, his free hand going through his hair. His bottom lip gets caught between his teeth for a second, but Jinyoung quickly touches it, making him ease the bite. “Don’t be nervous, I’m not trying to pressure you.”

“You aren’t,” Mark says and leaves Jinyoung’s hold for a second, changing his position to sit down facing him.

“Good,” he says and touches Mark’s cheek, his fingers brushing the warm skin and it makes Mark shiver a little. “I know your worry doesn’t come from a place of feeling left out, but I should remind you again that we all want you here, yeah?”

Mark is silent for a second, just looking at Jinyoung and thinking about the everything he just said. He considers his superficial feelings, and the deeper ones, thinking about how attractive Jinyoung is, in fact, and how he could fall for him too eventually, before leaning in slowly.

“Can I kiss you?” He asks quietly, voice only short of a whisper.

His answer comes in the form of Jinyoung ending the space between their mouths, and the first touch is a little rough and it’s as awkward as Mark feels, but Jinyoung pulls him closer by his sweatshirt, his fingers curling in the fabric while the other hand goes straight to Mark’s neck and he angles his head down, and it works somehow.

Mark lets out a small huff of air as their mouths slide together, letting out a breathy sound as they kiss again and again. When they part, Mark licks his lips and starts giggling, unsure of why and he watches as Jinyoung looks at him curiously.

“Am I that good of a kisser that you are all silly now?” He teases and Mark puts his tongue out at him, shaking his head in fake disapproval.

“You’re alright,” he shoots back and Jinyoung opens his mouth, an offended expression taking over his face. “But seriously, that was interesting… Not what I expected, but in a good way.”

“We will figure it out, yeah?” he says and Mark agrees, already knowing that they are on the right path. “Come on, let’s go to bed before they take over the whole thing and there is no space left for us,” he gets up and reaches out to hold both of Mark’s hands and pulls him up.

“Does that happen often?” Mark asks laughing, he turns the light of the living room off and they cross the dim lit hallway still holding hands.

“Let’s say I’ve slept in the guest bedroom more than once because Jaebummie has no sense of sharing space.”

Jinyoung is about to open the bedroom door when Mark pushes him lightly against the wall and presses his body against his, stealing another quick kiss.

“Can I take you out on a date sometime this week?” He whispers a little unsure, but Jinyoung promptly nods, opening a soft smile and his eyes gain a new sparkle, even as they are half closed and sleepy.

They brush their teeth and wash up in silence, but Mark can’t stop himself from stealing glances, a shy smile stuck on his lips and stomach bubbly with anticipation, with the feeling that he is finally getting this right.

When they get to the room, Mark has to hold back a laugh looking at the way Jaebum and Jackson are tangled in the middle of the bed, their foreheads almost glued together and Jackson holding Jaebum’s wrist between their bodies. In an unspoken agreement, Jinyoung lies down next to Jackson while Marks walks to the other side, curling up behind Jaebum and resting both his hands on his stomach. He buries his head on the curve of his neck and closes his eyes and allowing the sleep to take over his body.

The last thing he remembers feeling is Jinyoung’s hand searching for his from across the bed and the last thing he remembers thinking is that he might have it all figured out already.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked it.
> 
> And once again, if you wanna reach out to me, I'm on [twitter](twitter.com/markbumcentral)


End file.
